


Random Twilight Fics from my Notes

by deityofgarbage



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, My First Work in This Fandom, Some Works Up for Adoption, all unfinished, human squad, idk what tags are, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityofgarbage/pseuds/deityofgarbage
Summary: These are a collection of mostly unfinished Jasper/Bella fics that I've been writing at work. Mostly for inspiration and getting ideas out of my head and onto paper. I hope you read a fic in here that you like and want to continue or whatever let me know, I'd be happy to let you adopt a story for here. There are currently 3 random stories I'm going to be sharing each one has a run down as to what it's about in the Notes. Again if you're inspired or what to continue any story here, please let me know there is so little Jasper/Bella content out there and I am starving for it. Hope y'all enjoy. Be warned I'm a very amateur writer and have mild dyslexia so please forgive any grammar and spelling errors.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 16





	1. Random Story #1: Bella POV

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is from a first person perspective from Bella's POV. It starts somewhere after the James incident at the end of the first book/movie but ignores the epilogue/prom scene. From what's currently there it could be an Angela/Bella fic or Jasper/Bella fic, though I think it leans towards Jasper/Bella. No Alice bashing but slight Edward bashing.

I could barely keep my eyes open during class today, the reason being is that I didn’t get an ounce of sleep last night. My lack of sleep is because Edward kept staring at me while I “slept”, I wish he would stop doing that, does he have any idea how unnerving it is to feel someone’s eyes on you basically 24/7. Don’t get me wrong, I love Edward, I really do but I’m tired of him hovering around me. At first I loved his presence, it made me feel wanted and safe like I had a guardian angel. Now, though, I can’t help but feel suffocated by it. He basically hasn’t left my side since the incident with James. I understand why though.

A sweet sincere voice pulls me out of my drowsy thoughts, “You okay Bella?” I sluggishly look over to see Angela’s concerned face.

“Yeah, I’m fine Angela. Just tired, didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night is all.” I say with a sigh. I’m glad I have a few classes with Angela, she’s probably one of the sweetest people I know. Well maybe aside from Esme. She gives a small smile and says, “If you need to sleep I can vouch for you to go to the nurse’s office.” It’s a tempting offer but I shake my head, “No I just need to power through this class, besides afterward I’m gonna grab an energy drink from the vending machine.” 

Angela shrugs, “Well if you change your mind, I got you.” I smile and then turn my waning attention back to the teacher, I honestly have no idea as to what he’s lecturing about. I glance hopelessly at Angela, but her focus is on the lesson. I bit my lip, weighing whether or not I should pass her a note asking what’s going on. But before I could make a decision the bell rings. 

The teacher calls out while my classmates are packing up, “Ok class, this all will be on your text next Friday, so be sure you study this material thoroughly.” Shit, I didn’t know we had a test next week, and I sure as hell didn’t have a clue as to what would even be on the test. As I’m slowly packing up my bag I glance at Angela. “Hey Angela, what’s going to be on the test?” I can hear the slight panic in my voice.

She casually says, “Oh, the reading from chapter 27 about the industrial revolution and some other stuff from the past few weeks.” but as she’s saying this she glances up at me and sees my panicked expression, “Oh my god Bella! I completely forgot that you weren’t here for that! Do you want to study with me? We can do it together if you’d want.” I nod while she’s speaking. Spending time with my human friends sounded amazing right now, I responded “Yeah that’d be great Angela, you’re a godsend. When do you want to meet?” She looks off to the left, thinking. “Hmmm, how about after school today? The sooner the better right?” she says with a giggle, “Yeah, that’d be great. My house.” I offer. Angela nods, “Can’t wait, see you in a bit Bella.” We walk out of class together. 

We talk for a bit more before finally going our separate ways, and out of the corner of my eye I see Edward. God I hope he doesn’t try to butt in on me and Angela hanging out or worse make me cancel and have me study with him instead. I don’t look directly at him, so he thinks I simply just missed him in the hallway crowded with other teens. He doesn’t come after me so that’s good, besides I’ll see him in english so if he wants to interrogate me he will there. The rest of my classes before english dragged on and the more tired I got, I honestly didn’t know if I was looking forward to seeing Edward or dreading it. I walked into class and my eyes were drawn to him against my will, and I sigh a smile. What was I dreading? This is Edward we’re talking about, perfect beautiful Edward. I took my seat next to his and waited for him to start the conversation.

“Bella,” he stated, “What was that you were planning with Angela?” There it was, the interrogation. I looked at him, brows furrowing in false confusion, “Me and her are going to be going to my house to study for next week's US history test. Why do you ask?” he just shook his head and said “If you need someone to study with for US _history_ you could have asked me.” he sounded a little offended that I didn’t seek him out instead. I explained, “Well since I’ve missed what’s been going on in that class for the past few days Angela asked if I wanted to study with her. Besides you might have lived through most of what’s covered in that class, you are not in that class so how could you know what would be on the test.” My explanation seemed to pacify him for now, but he said “Well next time you’re going to be studying with me.” and that was the end of the conversation. What a way to end it, with a command. The rest of the class was uneventful, and I ignored (well what I constituted as ignoring) Edward. When class ended we walked out hand in hand and he escorted me to my next class, giving me a light kiss he said “See you tonight.”

I knew that meant another night of no sleep, but for some masochistic reason I couldn’t wait. As the rest of the day dragged on the more and more tired I got. I had completely forgotten to buy that energy drink I planned on getting. I guess a lot of stuff slips from your mind when you’re sleepy. I was so out of it that on the way to the cafeteria for lunch I ran straight into someone’s back, but it felt more like a brick wall. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!” but my embarrassed apology was interrupted with a chuckle it was then I realized who I’d run into. Jasper smiled at me.

“It’s fine Bella. I can feel how tired you are.” I groan in response, “Still…” I didn’t know sleepiness counted as an emotion. Me and Jasper had gotten closer since Phoenix, much to Edward’s displeasure. In fact, I had gotten a lot closer with all the members of the Cullen family. Yes, even Rosalie. Jasper must have felt my curiosity because he lifted one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and asked “What’chu wondering about?” My attention brought back to the current situation, “Oh, it’s just I didn’t know you could feel other people’s sleepy. Like I didn’t know it counted as an emotion.” I tried to save my response from the childish sounding “sleepy” but ended up just sounding dumber.

He huffed a laugh, “Yes, in fact most of us can feel ‘other people's sleepy’ as you put it. We’re hard wired to sense weakness, but if you’d like I can make you feel a bit more energized.” Jasper offered with a small smile. I was so caught up in the first part of his sentence that I didn’t fully register the latter half. All vampires can tell when someone is tired, they’re _hard wired_ to sense _weakness._ Yeah that’s not mildly terrifying, but for some reason I didn’t feel scared by that fact probably because I’m half dead on my feet. “Huh?” was all my reply was to his offer. Jasper just laughed and quirked his eyebrow again, “I asked if you’d like me to make you feel a bit more lively.”

“Oh yes please! I had meant to get an energy drink, like three classes ago but forgot.” He smiled and offered me his hand, “It’ll work a tad faster if I’m touching you.” he explained. I could feel my face heat up, why am I blushing??? It’s just Jasper, regardless I place my hand in his and practically immediately I felt wide awake and as if I had enough energy to run a marathon. A big smile spread across my face, “Thanks, Jasper! I feel like I could climb Mt. Everest right now.” He laughed, probably feeling my surplus of positive emotions.

“Anytime darlin’.” he said, letting go of my hand in the process and continued his way to the cafeteria. But as he walked away I was left feeling a sense of loss. Why was I feeling that?


	2. Random Story #2: Jasper POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place during the car ride to Phoenix in the first book/movie. It's from a first person perspective from Jasper's POV. It could strictly be a Jasper/Bella fic, but it could also be a Jasper/Bella/Alice fic too. Sorry for it being so short, it had looked longer on my Google docs and much longer on my notes app

The car ride was tense, I could feel Bella’ worry and guilt as well as Alice’s own worry, but also her fierce protective feeling towards Bella. I was tempted to calm everyone’s worry and lessen Bella’s guilt, but I decided against it. I doubt they’d appreciate me fiddling with their emotions right now. The thick silence was broken by Bella asking “How much farther?” She sounded so small and fragile, I looked back at her in the rearview mirror “We’re about 12 miles from Phoenix.” Her eyes widened and I could feel a spike of anxiety. “How fast are we going?!” her voice was pitched with panic. I was tempted to lie but Alice beat me to the punch, “I think it’s best you don’t think about it right now Bella.” she said sweet and comfortingly that it eased Bella slightly.

This time I intervened with my gift, easing Bella into a dreamless sleep with a bit of lethargy. It’s all I could think to do to help this poor girl that in such a short time my entire family came to care for. I glanced at Alice to see her give me a small watery smile and mouth “thank you”. I could feel a great deal of love coming from her, directed towards me and towards Bella. I wasn’t surprised, I’ve known for awhile that my Alice was in love with Bella as well as me. But I haven’t brought it up yet, I knew I was only putting off the inevitable. 


	3. Random Story #3: Third Person Limited Alternating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after the Cullens leave in New Moon. It's third person limited with alternating POvs from both Bella and Jasper.

Bella 

Bella was numb. It’s been a month since Edward and the Cullens left. A month since Edward left her in the forest. A month since he took her best friend away, and a month since her heart was crushed into a million pieces. 

‘He promised he wouldn’t leave me.’ She thought miserably, causing her thoughts to spiral downward again. Bella was sitting in her rocking chair, facing her bedroom window. She knew she had homework to do but she couldn't scrounge up enough motivation to do it. She worried about what everyone thought of her. Her dad, her friends, and the Cullens. She hasn’t been very present when she did hang out with her friends, and those times were few and far between, and Bella felt terrible about it. She kept Charlie up at all hours with her nightmares. 

She thought ‘He doesn’t deserve that, he deserves a better daughter.’ Her eyes drifted to the clock on her bedside table, the red numbers told her it was 10:45 pm. Bella sighed, she really didn’t want to go to sleep. 

She suddenly felt sluggish and like the only place she wanted to be was in her bed, wrapped up in her blankets. Bella tried to fight her sudden lethargy, she still needed to do her homework but she’s fighting a losing battle. The last thing she heard herself say, without realizing it, was “Stop it Jasper,” and fell asleep. 

////////

Jasper

He’s been watching her for a few weeks now, ever since him and his family left a month ago Jasper’s been bombarded by negative emotions from all sides. Deep sadness, disappointment and regret from Esme and Carlisle. Anger, deep depression and blame from Edward and Alice. Which hurt him greatly, and from Emmett and Rosalie he felt loss. All these emotions piled onto his own guilt, Jasper couldn’t take it anymore. He told Alice what he was feeling from everyone and what it was doing to him, Alice tried to deny that she blamed him but you can’t lie to an empath about your emotions. He packed a few things and wrote a note for Alice to share with the rest of the family.

Then he left. Jasper had no idea where he was going to go, he thought about visiting Peter and Charlotte but Jasper wanted to check on Bella first. Just to see how she’s doing, and that’s what led him to sitting outside her house watching her. At first, Jasper planned on only seeing if she was okay and then leaving. But then he felt her pain, her worthlessness and her sadness and he couldn’t just leave her like that. Sure they might not have been very close before his family left but Jasper still cared for her deeply. 

So here he is, standing at the edge of the treeline near Bella’s house easing her emotions. Jasper felt her spiral again, he thought ‘I wish I could talk to her, and actually help her.’ not knowing what to do he sent her enough lethargy to ease her into a dreamless sleep. He could feel her trying to fight him but he just kept sending it to her and soon he felt her going to sleep, but just as Bella was falling asleep Jasper heard her say “Stop it Jasper.” his eyes widened and he immediately stopped, shocked. 

‘Did she know I was here or…” Jasper didn’t finish that thought “I think it’s time I talk to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one, I think it's not very well worded in some parts and some sentences might be redundant. Idk, I'm always to critical with anything I create.


	4. Random Story #4: Bella POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is setting during the climax of the baseball scene in the first book/movie. It's a first person perspective from Bella's POV. And though I had planned for it to be a Jasper/Bella fic, it could still be a Edward/Bella but just her and Jasper becoming closer friends.

In a second, the entire family was crouched and growling at the other coven. James was the only one of his coven crouched, his eyes never leaving where I stood, even though Edward was in front of me. It looked like James was going to lunge but Jasper got in between us, he had his sleeves pushed up his arms. When James glanced at him, I saw what looked like fear in James’ eyes. 

I heard Jasper let out a low warning growl, and James eventually started to back off. I glanced away from the two to see how everyone else was reacting. Laurent looked nervous, scared, and embarrassed. Victoria also looked scared, when I looked around at the Cullen’s they too looked on edge, though I couldn’t see their faces.

After a few tense seconds, James backed down completely and Laurent apologized profusely. With that the three vampire strangers left, though as soon as they did a flurry of motion happened. I was being dragged off by Edward towards the jeep, Emmett and Alice close behind. I looked back to see Jasper looking at me, I sent him all the appreciation I could before I was too far away.

I saw him smile at me before turning away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it's so short I really like this one


	5. Random Story #5: Third Person Limited Alternating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based from an alternate version of the cafeteria scene from the first book/movie. It's alternating perspectives between Bella and Jasper. A basic run down of the relationships are: Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen.

Bella 

All the Cullen’s were dressed similarly except for one, “Who’s that?” Bella asked, nodding her head in the direction of the boy. Jessica turned her head slightly “Oh, that’s Jasper Hale. He’s Rosalie’s twin brother but he’s in our grade, apparently he didn’t have enough credits from their old school, and rumor is he’s dating _Alice_.” Jessica put emphasis on Alice’s name like it was the biggest scandal of our generation.

Angela looked at Jessica with exasperation “You shouldn’t say stuff like that, besides there’s no proof.” Angela turned to me and continued, “The rumor is from someone seeing them hold hands one time. I’m sure there’s a real reason behind them holding hands other than them being together. Alice has seizures sometimes so he was probably just seeing if she was okay.” She said it with such conviction and genuine kindness that anyone who wasn’t a gossip would be inclined to believe her. 

Bella looked again at the table of stupidly beautiful people, specifically Jasper Hale. He had wavy chin length honey blond hair, and was wearing a black, practically skintight, turtleneck with a red flannel over it, jean and cowboy boots. To say he stuck out like a sore thumb amongst his siblings was given.

He must have felt Bella looking at him because next thing she knew she was looking straight into his hauntingly dark eyes. Bella flushed and turned her head away joining back in the conversation her table was having.

////////

Jasper

Lunch was the worst part of Jasper’s day, he could barely stand to be in this place. All the raging ever changing emotions and not to mention all the blood in one place had him holding his breath and focusing on his siblings emotions. Everything was going normally until he smelled her come in.

The new girl, Isabella Swan, smells like nothing Jasper’s ever smelt before. Something floral mixed with strawberries, he prayed they didn’t have any classes together. He didn’t know if he could control himself. From the corner of his eye he saw her sit with Jessica, poor girl. Jasper turned his attention back to his siblings, Edward was looking at him having heard Jasper’s thoughts. 

“You’ll be able to control yourself, Alice has seen it.” Edward said while putting his hand in Alice’s under the table. She smiled and nodded her head, “You won’t hurt her Jasper, in fact … no I shouldn’t say.” She finished cryptically. Jasper was about to ask Alice what she meant when he heard Isabella ask “Who’s that?”

He heard Jessica turn and say “Oh, that’s Jasper Hale. He’s Rosalie’s twin brother but he’s in our grade, apparently he didn’t have enough credits from their old school, and rumor is he’s dating _Alice_.” Jasper sighed, of course she would fill the new girl’s head with rumors. That particular rumor came from one time he held Alice’s hand while she was having a vision so he could gage her emotions quicker.

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that, besides there’s no proof.” he heard Angela say, “The rumor is from someone seeing them hold hands one time. I’m sure there’s a real reason behind them holding hands other than them being together. Alice has seizures sometimes so he was probably just seeing if she was okay.” It felt nice for her to stick up for him and his family even though they’ve never talked. He heard Angela and Jessica continue to talk while Isabella was quiet.

Then he felt eyes on him and emotions he could decipher, he turned to where he felt them from and came eye to eye with Isabella. She flushed, big mistake, and turned back to her table. Leaving Jasper to stare at her with a mix of bloodlust, curiosity, and confusion. 

////////

Bella

Bella’s face was just starting to cool down when Jessica tapped her arm, looking at her Jessica said, in an excited voice, “Jasper’s staring at you.” Shocked, Bella exclaimed “What?!” blushed furiously, again, and turned her head down to the table. “What does his face look like?” Bella cringed, she didn’t know what else to ask. Why would a boy look at her?

Jessica shrugged “I don’t know, he kinda looks like he’s debating whether he wants to jump you or jump off a bridge.” Bella turned to look as well, morbidly curious, and immediately regretted it. She was once again having a staring contest with Jasper Hale, and based on what Jessica said, she felt her face get hotter by the second. Bella was the first to turn away and lightly smacked Jessica’s arm, “Please stop looking.” she pleaded. “Okay, okay. I’m just saying he’s never given anyone outside his family any attention before.” That statement got Bella’s face even hotter, if that was even possible. ‘Ugh’ she thought, just knowing she was redder than the ripest tomato.

The others at her table started to poke light fun at her, and Bella laughed along. Angela was the only one trying to get the others to stop, she really is an angel. Luckily Bella was saved by the bell and was able to escape to her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this one a lot, I had a fun time with the different POVs. I feel like the more I write the better I get, even if it's slight. Though there are still some the are weaker than the others.


	6. Random Story #6: Third Person Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set right after Bella's birthday party after Jasper tried to attack her. It from the third person perspective from Jasper's POV.

Bella was so sorry and filled with guilt. Sorry she ruined everything, but it wasn’t her fault it was Jasper’s. He was the one who attacked her, he was the one that lost control, there was no way this could’ve possibly been her fault. Even though he was miles from the house Jasper could still feel her emotions, they were that strong. He wanted to run back and tell her it wasn’t her fault and that he was to blame but Jasper knew that if he went back the blood was removed he would just attack her again. 

He felt terrible, and his feelings were compounded by everyone else’s. Carlisle was disappointed and Esme as well, Rosalie felt vindicated and Emmett was angry and sad. The worst was probably Edward and Alice. God did Jasper wish he wasn’t an empath right now. Alice was disgusted, angry, and heartbroken. And Edward, he was in such a state of guilt and unbridled rage that Jasper was glad he was so far away from the house. If he was any closer Edward would have probably tried to dismember him. 

Jasper sighed, why couldn’t he just control himself? It was just a small paper cut! He really hadn’t changed had he?

He found that he had wandered back towards the house somehow, and was assaulted by the smell of Bella’s blood and by all the negative emotions from his family members. Jasper weighed whether or not he should go and apologize but Bella took that decision away from him when she ran out of the house towards him. He saw the horror on his family’s faces as she got closer to him and Edward tried to go after her, but he was stopped by Alice.

She said “He won’t hurt her.” Edward turned at her and practically screamed “You said that before and just a few minutes ago he tried to attack her!! How can you possibly say that HE WON’T HURT HER?!?” She yelled back “He can’t hurt her, he physically can’t and Edward despite how it looked he wasn’t trying to attack her! HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HER!!” Jasper and the rest of the family were shocked, but he couldn’t think too long on what she said because Bella was now right in front of him. He could feel her determination when she said “Jasper, I’m so sorry. It’s not your fault, okay? I want you to know that I’m not scared or angry with you. It’s not your fault!” she was tearing up as she apologized to him. 

She didn’t hear what Alice had said, and Jasper was to guilt ridden to bring it up. Instead he put his hand on her shoulder and told her “No Bella, it is my fault. I should have had more control-” but he was cut off by her throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Her hand went in his hair and brought his head into the crook of her neck, “Jasper, you’re an empath! When I cut my finger you were bombarded by everyone’s bloodlust, especially Edward’s! Believe me when I say this, it is not your fault.” Her voice was slightly muffled since she had her face buried in his shoulder, but all Jasper could think was that he’s never been this close to her before. But once that shock had worn off he took in what she had said, and what Alice had said, and though they both felt what they had said was true. He still couldn’t help but feel he was at fault somehow. 

Jasper slowly wrapped his arms around Bella’s waist and returned the hug. He could feel Edward’s worry, anger, and possessiveness but it was drowned out by Bella’s own affection and trust. He slowly started to breathe in and out, taking in her scent. It smelled like home. They stood there for a moment when Jasper said “I appreciate you saying that Bella, I really do.” and tightened his arms slightly. He felt Bella smile against his neck, “You’re welcome.” loosening her grip she continued, “let’s go back to the house.” Releasing Jasper from the hug and grabbing his hand, she led him back to the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted there to be hints that Jasper and Bella were true mates but I don't think I implemented them very well. I do like this one some but it's certainly not my favorite, the next story is from a similar setting so hopefully I'll like that one a bit better.


	7. Random Story #7: Jasper POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has basically the same setting as #6

I tried so hard to fight it, but I wasn’t strong enough. I didn’t have enough control to fight off my own bloodlust plus 5 other vampires’. It would have been fine if Edward hadn’t pushed her into the table, why did he do that? But all that blood, it was too much for me. My body betrayed me and went after Bella. It was like I took a step back and was now watching someone else drive my body forward. Thankfully Emmett caught me.

After he dragged me outside and I was given a chance to take control again I almost wish I hadn’t. Everyone’s emotions were spiraling, I could hardly keep track of who was who but it was all negative and all directed towards me. But the only thing on my mind was Bella, “Is she alright? I didn’t hurt her did I?” I could hear my voice breaking, tears that would never fall filled my eyes making it hard to see Emmett’s face clearly. I felt a ping of sympathy come from him.

Emmett shook his head, “No you didn’t hurt her, I grabbed you before you got too close.” I sighed in relief, thank God I hadn’t hurt her. I didn’t know what I would do if I had. Even though me and her never got very close I still cared for her deeply, and the fact that tonight I almost killed her cut me to my core. I felt Emmett pat my back and I realized I was projecting “Sorry Emmett.” He just shook his head, “It’s fine man, I mean it’s only natural you wouldn’t have complete control of your gift right now. You’ve been through the ringer.” he chuckled and patted my back again, trying to light the mood. I just nodded and he started to guide me back towards the house, saying that Esme and Alice cleaned up the blood and that Carlisle should be done patching up Bella. 

Esme was the first I saw and I was immediately pulled into a crushing hug, “Oh Jasper, I’m so sorry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!! It's not the best story out there, but I hope it gave you some joy and maybe inspiration. If you'd like to adopt let me know.


End file.
